1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a carton capable of strapping together two related articles of different size and outer wall strength.
2. The Related Art
Food, health and beauty products are sometimes promoted as bonus or club packs. Two related consumer articles are wrapped together for sale. The combination price will be lower than each of the separate articles. Consumers are thereby provided with an incentive to purchase and utilized the co-packaged bonus item. For example, toothpaste and toothbrush may be co-promoted.
Often the two articles are placed in their normal single-sale package and joined together by a wrap which usually is no more than shrink-wrap transparent plastic. Shrink-wrap has an economic advantage but may not always be suitable. Aesthetics are lacking and the strength of the film may be inadequate for larger articles, unusually shaped articles and/or heavy items.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an outer package for joinder of at least two different articles which may be presented for sale in consumer food, health and beauty outlets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outer package which is economical, easy to assemble, strong and can join at least two different articles which may have different weights, geometry and be unsuitable for shrink-wrapping.
An outer package is provided for joining of at least two different articles which includes a unitary cellulosic board forming primary and secondary hollow cavities of unequal volume, the primary hollow cavity having opposite openings on first and second ends, the secondary hollow cavity having opposite left and right ends with respective closure walls that when folded into a closed position cover each of the left and right ends.
A blank for an outer package is also provided which includes:
a central wall panel;
a side wall panel which includes an elongated area formable into a flanking wall of a secondary cavity and a side wall formable into a primary cavity, the width of the side wall being shorter than that of the elongated area; and
a floor wall panel, wherein the side wall panel and floor wall panel adjoin the central wall panel on opposite edges thereof.